puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Four-Alarm Fire
When the Goblins become wicked fire sprites, its up to Pucca and company to become Sooga's new firefighting force. Four-Alarm Fire is the third segment of the twenty-first episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired April 2, 2007. Summary Sooga Village is hosting a parade for their local firefighting squad, despite them having never put out an actual fire, but the Chefs enjoy it as a reason to cook. Dada arrives with a required plate of Dragon peppers and is warned how dangerous their powers are so only one is added to their dish. As the Chefs turn their backs, Dada spills the entire plate of peppers into the food, but claims that nothing happened. In the dining area, the Fire Brigade arrives and are quickly served their noodles, along with Pucca, Ching, Garu, and Abyo. At his own table, Santa tries his noodles but is overcome with how spicy they are. The Fire Brigade digs in, but the dragon peppers turn them into “Fire Goblins” who immediately set everything ablaze. Officer Bruce deputizes the kids into the new Sooga Village Fire Brigade and they hop into a firetruck to deal with the problem. Abyo is temporarily removed from the battle and Ching and Garu take over the firehose but the pressure is too much for them to control. Pucca manages to extinguish one goblin with a bucket, but he’s quickly relit by another to her annoyance. Ching and Garu tie off the water hose, but the pressure causes it to explode, sweeping away Santa and making the water unusable. At the burning Police Station, Abyo tries to defeat the goblins with nunchucks but they quickly burn them. Ching and Garu also try to use brute force, but this only harms the ninjas and makes more of the goblins. In the home of Master Soo, a fire goblin enters down the chimney but all this does it make the moment “cozy” for Soo and his maidens, to the goblin’s shock. Using the firetruck’s ladder, Garu enters Ring Ring’s home (where she was simply waiting around to be rescued) while Ching and Pucca attempt to rescue The Vagabond Ninja Clan with a trampoline. Abyo inadvertently attracts Pucca’s attention back to Garu (leaving the Vagabonds to crash into the ground) and upon finding him with Ring Ring on his head, blasts them both with a fire extinguisher. Garu lands on a tree stump and is knocked unconscious. The fire goblins join together to create a giant monster that breaths fire all over the place. The Fire Brigade is at a loss, but Pucca has a plan, quickly drinking all the water from the lake and using it to extinguish the monster, the spray back of which puts out all the other fires in the village. However, the monster quickly reignites and chases after the girl until she reaches the Goh-Rong Restaurant. Using the giant bowl on the roof (after discarding the metal noodles on top of Dada), she presses the bowl down on top of the monster until it’s squashed flat into the ground, suffocating the fire. Underneath, the sooty but once again friendly goblins have returned to normal and begin rebuilding everything they’d destroyed. The Chefs mention they’ll want a banquet for these repairs and eagerly set back to cooking. Meanwhile, Pucca scales the tree where Garu is still stuck and kisses him, causing him to fall. Trivia Gallery four.JPG four0.JPG four1.JPG four2.JPG four3.JPG four4.JPG four5.JPG four6.JPG four7.JPG four8.JPG four9.JPG four10.JPG four11.JPG four12.JPG four13.JPG four14.JPG four15.JPG four16.JPG four17.JPG fourlove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes